Can You See Me
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck's gone and Jade does something that she regrets. But it's too late...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Beck has gone off on his own.

He said he was going to send me letters but every single time I head out the door, my mom tells me that the mailbox is empty.

I called downstairs to her one more time, eventhough I already knew the answer before I even got it.

"Mom," I called.

She slowly came up the stairs to my room and peeped her head in.

I saw her shake her head, as she usually did, and that's when I continued my daily ritual of looking out my old picture from high school.

My mom walked back down the stairs and I picked up my prom picture and gazed at it for a while, smiling and remembering that night.

That night we had the best night ever, but what I didn't know was that he was leaving me that night to go join the army.

Yes, he was going away to do something good, something for our country, but I still was mad at him.

He drove me home that night and I knew something was up when he parked a little further away than he usually did from my house and kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

I looked over and him and just knew something was up and he opened his mouth.

When those words came out that he was leaving me, I couldn't believe it!

I took it so hard that he broke up with me and told me that it was for the best.

He told me that I'd probably find someone while he was gone and fall in love with him and forget all about us, but I tried to convince him otherwise.

I gave him one last kiss, my last kiss, our goodbye kiss, and he drove away...out of my heart.

I looked down at the Beck I used to know, the old Beck, the young one because we both were much older now.

I haven't seen him in ten years, I'm almost thirty now and I've changed so he's deffinately changed as well.

I looked at the old me in the picture, running over my face with my thumb and looking up at my reflection in my mirror by my bed.

I've deffinately changed!

My mom interrupted my train of thought when I heard my name being called.

"Mom?" I called down, but she ignored me and just kept calling my name.

I groaned and got out of bed for the first time in a while and ran downstairs to see what all of the fuss was all about and when I saw my mom in front of the TV crying, I stared at the screen in shock.

My mouth hung open and I fell to my knees, my head not looking away from the screen for a second.

Our local army's campsight had been bombed and the reporter answered just what I was wanting to ask, "No bodies are found yet. But we are still searching."

I stared at the TV screen some more, not even blinking once, and my mom realized that I'd seen enough and shut it off.

She looked down at me, still on the floor and holding myself up from falling over completely on the floor crying with just my fingertips, and shook her head. "I'm so sorry honey."

I shook my head as well and forced myself to get up.

She helped me onto the couch, where I sat for a few hours still in shock from the news.

She brought in some dinner, grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup, but I didn't want any.

I couldn't eat in this condition.

I thanked her anyways and brought the food back to the kitchen and wrapped it up and put it in the fridge, hopefully to eat later, and went back upstairs to my room and cried my eyes out all night long.

When I finally went to sleep, I dreamed that Beck was okay and came home and that we got married.

But then reality kicked in and the sun shined through my windows, telling me that it was only a dream and it was time to face reality.

Beck was dead, and I knew I couldn't be stable.

I didn't know what else to do.

I had a huge headache from all of the crying the night before so I took a few pills for the pain.

Before I knew it, I took the whole bottle of pills and just sat there on my bed.

Knowing that I was slowly dying, I fell over and tried to look like I was going to sleep, so my mom wouldn't freak out too much.

When I finally died, it felt good, but Beck wasn't there on the other side.

I stood over my dead body wondering why I didn't see Beck.

That's when I realized...Beck was still alive and I died, out of my own stupidity and loneliness.

What was Beck going to do when he found out?

What were my parents going to do?

I felt something come out of my eye, realizing they were tears, I actually laughed.

How was I so lucky to be a ghost and still be able to cry and see my own dead body and the people in my house?

Maybe that was what I had to do...Stay here and wait for my parents to realize that I wasn't asleep, I was dead and wait for Beck to come back from where ever he was.

More tear drops fell from my eyes and I wiped them away, eventhough it was no use anyway.

It wasn't like anyone was going to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

_It's going to be so great to see my girlfriend's face again, to see her again, to kiss her again, to just hold her in my arms again. __I've been gone for so long! __Is Jadelynn West even a real person? __Is she just a figment of my imagination? __Oh Jade... I've missed you so much! __I cannot wait until I come back and see that surprised look on your face when you see me standing in front of you._

I sighed as I walked up her driveway.

My father dropped me off there.

For once, I didn't mind the little walk.

Mrs. West surprised me by opening the door.

"Oh, Beck!" she said, surprised.

I looked at the frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_I've learned a lot from saving people out there; I could tell when people were upset or their mood was off._

"Where's Jade?" I asked, looking inside.

_That's when I knew I had said something wrong._

Mrs. West bursted into tears in front of me.

_I instantly knew something bad had happened while I was gone._

"Come in Dear..." she told me, her voice just a whisper.

I nodded and walked in slowly, sitting down on the spot that she patted on the couch next to herself.  
Jade's father was reading the newspaper and when he saw me, he quickly put it down.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Mrs. West gave him a look and he sighed and said nothing after that.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked me.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "No thanks Mrs. West..." I told her.

She nodded and sat down in her chair, opposite from the couch, like Mr. West, who sat in the other chair that was on the other opposite side of the couch.

I sat there in awkward silence for a while.

"Aren't you going to tell the boy?" Mr. West asked his wife, breaking that awkward silence that I was growing aggrivated with.

I looked at him and then towards Mrs. West. "What?" I asked.

I gulped.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that...What happened while I was gone?_

_Why were they acting like this? Where was Jade?_

"Beck Honey," she said.

I nodded with a tiny gulp.

"Jade's gone..." she whispered, looking away from my face.

I sat there in shock.

_Jade's gone... Did I hear that right? Jade's gone? Did she leave to go somewhere? College maybe?_

Mr. West sighed and put the newspaper back up to his nose.

I noticed that Jade's picture was on the front page.

"Teenage Girl Commits Suicide At Home," the title read.

I sat there unable to move or even talk.

Mrs. West saw that I saw and read it and nodded.

"I'm sorry Beck," she told me.

I shook my head. "No... she can't be gone."

I found control of my body again and got up.

"Beck..." she whispered, reaching her arms out towards my shoulder.

"Jade!" I cried and started running up the stairs to her room. "Jade?" I called out again.

There was no answer; just pure silence.

I slammed open the door and ran inside.

Jade wasn't there.

She wasn't on that one spot on her bed that she always was; she wasn't even there at all.

"Jade!" I cried. "Jade, where are you?"

It took me a few minutes to realize that, in fact, she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Jade had left and I was all alone.

Jade's POV

I watched as he collapsed on my bed and cried into the soft fabric I used to love laying on.

It was all my fault that he was in so much pain right now.

He'd come to see me, to surprise me, and I, being the dumb one, killed myself when I thought that I had lost him.

But I didn't.

I hadn't lost him...

"Oh Beck," I cried, tears fell from my eyes for the second time since I died. "I'm so sorry..."

I tried to rub him on the back, like I always did when he'd get upset, for comfort.

I tried to hug him, but I was dead... I'm a ghost.

He can't feel or hear me...or can he?


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV

"Jade..." I found myself crying her name while I was crying. "I've missed you so much! Why did you do this to yourself? How could you even think of killing yourself if I'm-"

It all begn to make sense.

"You killed yourself because of me? You thought that I was dead?" I found myself asking the empty room.

I cried for the longest time.

I felt pathetic.

"Beck!" Mrs. West called upstairs for me.

I sighed and got up, walking to Jade's bedroom door again.

I took one last look at the room; there were a million memories going through my head.

There were so many memories in here with her.

"Coming..." I called back down to Mrs. West and shut the door behind me.

* * *

After leaving Jade's room, I talked to her parents for a little while longer and then my father called, telling them he wanted me home.

Weeks went by and I just sat there in my RV, not knowing what to do.

"Eat!" my father would always say, showing up at my front door with a huge tray of food.

He'd knock for hours, but after a while I'd just ignore him and he'd just leave the food outside.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways Dad," was always my reply.

_That's fine...the old racoon can have it._

A few times I caught myself getting ready to call or text Jade, but then I realized that I couldn't.

I mean I could, but there would be no use in doing so; it's not like she could get my texts now.

* * *

Jade's POV

I watched as he woke up day after day and tried calling.

I smiled to myself as he dialed my number even though it was already on his speed dial.

He knew my number by heart just like I knew his.

He also tried texting, but he'd suddenly backspace the whole message, knowing he couldn't.

_Go on! Call me; I'm listening. Text me; I was reading what you were writing! Do something Beck..._

I have to admit, I spent a lot of my time in Beck's RV, but when I wasn't there watching him I went home and watched how everything was doing there.

I visited my room often and checked in on my parents to see how they were coping.

At first, of course, they were sad and still in shock, but after a couple of weeks they started getting back to their normal selves, which made me happy and a little better about myself.

_I don't blame you two to move on so suddenly after my passing. I really don't blame you. I would always ignore you both anyways and go up to my room after school. The only times I really talked to you two, Mom and Dad, were at the dinner table...WHEN I actually ate with you guys. I love you guys..._

I always cried after visiting them .

Now visiting Beck, that was a totally different story...

I really wouldn't want to leave.

I wouldn't leave if I had a choice.

Truthfully, I've been in this RV for a week straight.

I've been trying to talk to him, making messages here and there, moving things, but nothing ever worked.

He truly missed me, it was pretty clear, but somehow I just couldn't quite reach him.

I lifted my hand for the millionth time that day to brush his hair and this time he moved away.

"What the?" Beck exclaimed and turned around.

A small smile formed on my face.

_Yes! I don't know how...but it's finally working!_

Beck's POV

I felt something today; a brush on the back of my head.

Jade would always do that at random moments or when I was upset.

"You look upset," she's whisper and stroke that exact spot on the back of my head.

I'm not sure who or what it was.

Deep down, I actually think it might be Jade, but I don't know...

_Weird. That was strange..._

I got up and fed my fish.

The tank was dirty, as usual, but I decided to clean it.

"You're supposed to clean it?" I rememeber asking my friends that day we got stuck in here that day at the beach.

I chuckled quietly to myself at that thought.

_That's the day Jade found out that, under certain hot conditions, she could in fact sweat._

I sighed and looked over in that corner she layed in and freaked out in when she sweated for the first time before I cleaned out the fish tank.

_Surprisingly, none of you guys died since then..._

One of the fish swam by me and gave me a look like "seriously man, you're mentally talking to fish?"

I laughed.

Once I finished cleaning the tank, I heard a knock on the door.

I stopped right where I stood and looked at my door confused.

_Who could that be? Andre's off at collage and Robbie doesn't like coming over that much since his little insident with the fish tank water._

"Who is it?" I called.

The person knocked again, two more times.

"Who is it?" I asked again, not sure if I should answer it if I'm not quite sure who's standing on the other side of it just outside.

Two more small knocks.

_Who is it?_

I sighed, starting to get a little scared since the person right outside my door wasn't answering my question.

* * *

**Who do you think is at the door? Review me or PM me with your answer!**

**(If PMing be sure to put "Can You See Me Answer" and then your answer. Thank you!)**

**Thanks very much for reading!**

**More chapters to come very soon! ;D**

**-Kamon24121**


	4. Chapter 4

No One's POV

Cat, with headphones, knocked on the door of Beck's RV two more times.

"Who is it?" Beck called once more, but she couldn't hear him.

Beck sighed and slowly walked over to his door and opened it.

"Cat?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled, taking out her headphones. "Hi Beck," she sighed. "I'm really sad right now, bit I'm still in a good mood..."

He nodded. "Cuz of Jade?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I found out right after her mother found her. She actually called me right after she called 911."

He sighed. "Come in..."

She looked in and shrugged, walking in. "So..." she said awkwardly, just standing there.

He looked away. "Ugh, it's all my fault..."

She looked at him. "Oh. You know that's not true..." she whispered.

He sighed. "It sure feels like it is."

She continued just standing there.

"You know what?" she asked after a long pause of silence.

He finally looked at her again. "What?" he asked.

"We should have a little... pa- gathering." Cat suggested.

Beck looked at her oddly. "A gathering?!" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, just as Jade would've. "Well, it would be rude to throw a PARTY to get over Jade's death, wouldn't it?" she cried.

He looked down again.

* * *

After a long while of silence, Cat finally decided to leave Beck alone.

He was a little upset when she did because she was the only one who truly cared and actually knew he was home.

He sighed and thought about calling his friends, but every time he dialed their numbers he chickened out.

He sat there for a while, just thinking.

In the middle of his little thinking-session, his phone rang.

It was Andre's ringtone, a funny song that they made back when they were in song-writing class together.

Honestly, Beck wasn't much of a song writer, so that class helped a lot.

He still prefered acting over singing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey!" Andre replied. "How are you?"

Beck shrugged. "Good. I guess..."

Andre didn't know exactly what to say.

"Why'd you finally decide to call me?" Beck asked curiously. "How'd you know I was home?"

And just as he finished asking his questions, he knew the answer to them both right away; It was Cat.

"Cat," Andre told him, chuckling.

Beck was surprised; Robbie had obviously been the one who liked Cat throughout high school, but you know... things always change.

"Ah, well... in that case, I can't lie... I'm not doing too well."

Andre nodded. "I know exactly how you feel... If my Little Red died- Man... I don't know what I'd do."

Beck sighed.

"I'm sorry, Man." Andre told his best friend.

"It's fine." Beck replied.

"Well, in other news... Cat told me about her plans to have a little get-together," Andre tried to change the subject. "To try to get to the places that we all were before things... happened."

Beck sighed. "I mean, it's not a bad idea... I guess I really just don't want to drive."

"No problem!" Andre smiled. "I could just pick you up."

Beck nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright. Well, text me when you and Cat figure out the date and time and I'll be ready I guess."

"Kay," Andre chuckled. "Oh great! Cat's got me saying that again..."

Beck actually laughed at that comment. "No. It's Kay Kay!" he corrected his friend, using Cat's always cheerful tone.

They both laughed.

"Alright. Talk to you later, Man." Andre said. "Keep in touch!"

Beck smirked. "Kay Kay!" he cried.

They both laughed again and hung up.


End file.
